Demonology and Heartache
by silence-echoing-in-my-heart
Summary: Everyone thinks Orochimaru has always been a bad seed, every since the day his mother gave him life. But, in this story, you will see him in a different light. From losing his mother as a child to the death of his sister, evil seeps into his heart.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

The thudding sound of shoes proved to be louder than the talking of others in the dreary, yet spacious waiting room of the village hospital waiting room. A young child, held by her father, peered over his shoulder, gazing at a nervous man who paced back and forth. The man stopped for a short period before starting up again, long black hair flying up from his back, yellow-green eyes narrowed with agitation. How much longer was it now? He had been waiting since sun up and now it was-

Glancing at the clock he knew it was now 10:45am. Was everything okay or was something wrong? Bad thoughts flooded his mind, not knowing he just maybe wifeless of worse, fatherless. That fact alone, the fact the wife he loved and the child he helped father maybe dead at that very moment, made him break out in a cold and clammy sweat. The two swinging doors opened and a doctor wearing the village headband walked out, smiling faintly.

"She's alright... you may see her now."

The nervous man nodded slowly and followed her to the last door at the end of the corridor, the only door that was open. He peered in, finding only one light on, casting a glow on the woman sitting in the bed, gazing at the bundel in her arms. The woman glanced up, a smile playing on her pretty face, dark eyes sparkling with joy.

"Tahashi... he's so beautiful."

"Like you, Miri," Tahashi said, gazing at the fragile child, touching his face with a gental hand- a hand that had seen so much blood- and smiled. "Orochimaru."

"Hmm?" Miri questioned silently as she gazed at her husbands face, overshadowed with consentration.

"We should name him Orochimaru, after my father."

"But, you hated your father... for leaving and not taking the Hokage postion when offered those years ago."

"Yes, but still... he was my father. I can't hate him forever and I can't hate my uncle for taking that job and running his own brother out of Konoha. I will work under him, as an apprentice, and expect nothing to come of it. I wouldn't want the position anyways."

Miri gazed at her husband, seeing all the hate in his eyes. She knew that this job would only put pressure on him, just like those years ago when his father left.

Orochimaru, Tahashi's father, should have stayed. It could have changed how he was now, and maybe, their son wouldn't see the hate he had for his uncle. Because that hate spawned in his own son, Orochimaru, and it would prove to be the death of him. Miri gazed down at her son as he began to cry, noticing how his face scrunched up in anger. Miri had a sinking feeling that with the birth of this beautiful boy, his beauty would only be as far as the eye could see, and that somewhere in the small heart of his, hearing the foul words his father spoke of his uncle would spawn something evil.

Miri held the crying child close to her chest and tried to ease it's sadness, not knowing that a gentle word calmed him down. And it was true that Miri loved her son from then on, only to live a short life, a life that meant so much to this little boy. 


	2. Tulips are better pt1

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Okay. Here is the first chapter to Demonology and Heartache. I felt kind of bad about never updating this so... yeah. Doing it now. Been working on my Death is Only Just the Beginning story that I hope most of you are reading. If not, that's okay. I'm kind of a cross roads there on what to do next, so I took some time and worked on this one. I hope you all enjoy this story about Orochimaru. Not many like him and they hate him...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tulips are better- pt1

Morning soon came and the sun did not shine at all. Black thunderous clouds obscured it from view and threatened to unleash onto the village of Konoha. A pale yet beautiful boy of seven years old gazed loftily out the window, ignoring the breakfast his loving mother made, forgetting to thank her. It wasn't until his dad walked in did he look up, bright brown eyes unclouded by evil and pure, that no one knew he would grow up to be a killer, and found his eyes gazing at his father.

"Tahashi, please, sit down and eat before you go to work."

"Can't, Miri. I'm in a hurry," Tahashi turned his gaze to his son, his yellow-green eyes unemotional and empty. "Orochimaru, make sure you look after your mother while I'm gone. I don't want you and that Jiraiya boy sneaking off to look at women, understand?"

"Yes, father," Orochimaru replied, smiling slightly. Miri walked out from behind the counter, belie bulging and looking as if she was due any day now.

"Be home to eat dinner with us, alright?"

"I'll try..." and Tahashi left, leaving his family behind. Miri sighed and sat down at the table, along with her young son. She took a bowl and filled it with rice, handing it to Orochimaru. But, he wouldn't take it, glancing away to look at a picture of his grandfather, his granduncle and his cousin, Tsunade. Miri bit her lip and took a bit, glancing down in silence.

"Mother...? You seem... sad," Miri glanced up quickly, surprised by her young child's voice, finding it to be calming her nerves.

"Oh, well..." she set her bowl down and laced her fingers together, thinking deeply. "I was just thinking about what kind of flowers we should plant outside. I thought periwinkles and roses sounded nice, but I was thinking about something else. What do you think?"

"Mother-" Orochimaru sighed, standing up and walking toward the cabinet slowly, grabbing his school books. "I don't have time for petty flowers. I have to go to school."

Miri looked taken back, smiling sadly. Orochimaru was exactly like his father. Didn't care about nothing else but getting stronger and staying alive, protecting the family that gave birht to them. Nothing like flowers or something as simple as that meant nothing to them. However, Orochimaru loved to draw and paint and practically drew almost everyday he came home from school. And, he was a gifted ninja, skillful than most in his class, so his hands were very important to him with his jutsu and drawing.

Miri found that she felt Orochimaru, her own son, drifting away from her and she tried to hold on, but found it a faulty attempt.

"That's-" Miri glanced up to find that he had already left, leaving her alone in the house. Miri bit her lip and clenched her fists, getting up slowly. She mind as well get started on picking out the flowers since no one else in the family would.

~-*-~

Orochimaru and his class was outside for their lesson, learning how to properly throw kunai and shurikin quickly and efficiently when they heard a scream so loud, they all dropped their weapons and covered their ears. Orochimaru was chilled to hear the blood-curdling scream echo through out the village and their instructor, Hiako Shinyasa, glanced over his shoulder, unsure what to do.

"Everyone, get back to work!" he shouted, once the screaming had stopped. Hiako hopped that nothing was wrong in the village and that no one was hurt. He walked amongst the students as they continued, worried looks on their faces. Only Tsunade and Jiraiya had not started up again, talking quietly to each other. "Tsunade, Jiraiya. Why aren't you working?"

"Hiako- sensei, we're worried about that woman screaming. Shouldn't you go see who it was?" Tsunade asked, resting her left hand on her hip. Jiraiya glanced up from Tsunade to look at Hiako with the same worried look on his face as Tsunade. Hiako sighed, ruffling the white hair of Jiraiya and the blonde of Tsunade, bending down to look them more closely in the eye.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, why can't you be more like your friend, Orochimaru? He's not worried like you two, and he's working very hard. I'm sure that there are villagers who can take care of the woman and make sure she is okay. If it was something really bad, all ninja's would be informed."

"But-" Tsunade started, objecting what he had said.

"No but's and get back to work, alright?" Hiako and tapped their heads and went back to walking around, watching all the young children as they missed and missed the targets. Hiako glanced up suddenly, feeling the strong emanation of chakra. And sure enough, there was an ANBU official, waiting for Hiako, motioning for him to come forward. Hiako walked to him, every child of eyes watching him carefully.

"Did you-" the ANBU started to say, jumping down from the roof and landing softly before him. Hiako nodded, running a hand threw his blue- black hair.

"Oh yeah, me and every child here," Hiako said, glancing over his shoulder. "So, who was it that screamed?"

"That was..." the ANBU paused and coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "Someone by the name Miri Yamanashu."

"So, what happened?" Hiako whispered, knowing that name to be the same as Orochimaru's mother.

"Apparently she was shopping in the Yamanaka flower shop when she was struck in the back with a sharp kunai. That knocked her into a bunch of stands and she fell. The medical squad came to the scene and my squad went as well. We were told that she was losing the baby quickly and her life was diminishing as well, so the medical squad had to move her to the hospital."

"So, is she going to be alright, or will I have to let Orochimaru go see his mother and father?" Hiako asked.

"My guess is as good as yours. But, to be on the safe side, keep him here until we find out who killed her."

"So, she did die?"

"Yes, but keep him here until someone can retrieve him."

The ANBU left in a flash and Hiako was left to standing there, thoughts racing through his mind. He wanted to let Orochimaru go, to let him go mourn in his lose of a mother, but he had to obey rules. Hiako walked back to his students and smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, now, let's practice chakra control, shall we?"

* * *

A/N

**Okay, there's chapter 1!! I hope you enjoyed it while I finish out chapter 3. So, tell me what you think and how you liked it. Did it intrigue you and bring you to feel sorry for Orochimaru? Well, don't fret yet because there's more goodness on the way.**

**Next chapter is called:**

**Tulips are better-p2,**

**Kyria  
**

* * *


End file.
